How Avatar the Promise Should Have Ended
by king-of-the-huns
Summary: When I read that graphic novel I couldn't help but notice a few things that seemed wrong. Inspired by How It Should Have Ended a web series on youtube. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

How Avatar the Promise Should Have Ended

 _How it should have ended is a comedic web series that takes popular films and shows alternative ways the heroes or villains could have won and either shows them, lampshades them or just straight out does something silly. There is often no continuity between scenes and they are not full retellings please enjoy._

Zuko faced the governor of Yu Dao,

"Fire Lord Ozai had many faults," The governor said. "But he was never a _coward._ He was never a _traitor._ "

"One of those faults was he was going to kill you," Zuko said.

"Well I wouldn't-"

"This entire place would be on fire if I hadn't turned against him." Zuko followed up. "That was why I 'betrayed' my country to SAVE YOU ALL."

"That may be true…"

"All of you burning and dying I stopped that."

"Yes but…"

"You're welcome." Zuko said and walked away dramaticly.

"And another thing," Zuko said walking back. "Your daughter just tried to kill a sitting monarch and got off with being sent home to her parents. Do you really want me to imitate the guy who thought THIS," Zuko pointed at his scar. "Was an appropriate punishment for talking out of turn?"

"No," The Governor said.

"Good now get on the dam boat." Zuko said.

 _ **SCENE SHIFT**_

Zuko talks to Aang.

"Yu Dao makes the finest metalwork ever produced," Zuko explained. "Using both fire nation and earth kingdom expertise."

"Zuko," Aang said. "This is a city of arms dealers. They got rich off of death and suffering."

"Come to think of it why are they still making weapons?" Zuko asked. "I't didn't occour to me until just now but the weapons market just bottomed out from the war ending months ago. This place should be in a depression or at the very least not making weapons."

"Maybe we should investigate this city a lot closer." Katara said.


	2. Chapter 2

How Avatar the Promise Should Have Ended

In my zeal to put this fic out there I uploaded an unfinished draft it was 2 am at the time as a result there will be some repetition in this chapter I am sorry and will accept all smart%&& remarks later.

 _How it should have ended is a comedic web series that takes popular films and shows alternative ways the heroes or villains could have won and either shows them, lampshades them or just straight out does something silly. There is often no continuity between scenes and they are not full retellings please enjoy._

Zuko faced the governor of Yu Dao,

"Fire Lord Ozai had many faults," The governor said. "But he was never a _coward._ He was never a _traitor._ "

"One of those faults was he was going to kill you," Zuko said.

"Well I wouldn't…"

"This entire place would be on fire if I hadn't turned against him." Zuko followed up. "That was why I 'betrayed' my country to SAVE YOU ALL."

"That may be true…"

"So excuse me if my solution to ending a hundred years of warfare means you have to move it seemed the better alternative to executing all of you."

"That's not exactly…"

"All of you burning and dying I stopped that."

"Yes but…"

"You're welcome." Zuko said and walked away dramatically.

"And another thing," Zuko said walking back. "Your daughter just tried to kill a sitting monarch and got off with being sent home to her parents. Do you really want me to imitate the guy who thought THIS," Zuko pointed at his scar. "Was an appropriate punishment for talking out of turn?"

"No," The Governor said.

"Good now get on the dam boat." Zuko said.

 _ **SCENE SHIFT**_

Zuko talks to Aang.

"Yu Dao makes the finest metalwork ever produced," Zuko explained. "Using both fire nation and earth kingdom expertise."

"Zuko," Aang said. "This is a city of arms dealers. They got rich off of death and suffering."

"Come to think of it why are they still making weapons?" Zuko asked. "It didn't occur to me until just now but the weapons market just bottomed out from the war ending months ago. This place should be in a depression or at the very least not making weapons."

"Maybe we should investigate this city a lot closer." Katara said.

 _ **SCENE SHIFT**_

Aang, Sokka and Katara talk to the Yu Dao resistance.

"So none of the Earth Kingdom citizens resent being second class citizens in their ancestral homeland?" Sokka asked

"No," the Yu Dao resistance answered.

"None of you are disgruntled with how you spent your lives growing up listening to propaganda that would have called you savages needing the fire nation to function?" Aang asked.

"You mean we weren't," Kori asked.

"No," Aang said. "No you where not."

"None of you suffered under the rampant abuse of power we saw almost everywhere else the fire nation ruled?" Katara asked.

"No," the Yu Dao resistance answered.

"The fact that the punishment for children speaking out in class is typically hard labor didn't bother anyone?" Aang asked.

"Nobody here had that problem." Kori answered

"Do any of the Earth kingdom citizens want to take advantage of the free land that will be opening up?" Sokka asked. Everyone shot him a dirty look.

"What," Sokka said. "The fact that nobody in a city this size wants to take advantage of it is suspicious even if it's not a sympathetic motive."

"If only our history had more than one multigenerational occupation so we could tell if this is typical or not." Katara said.

At that moment there was a VWOOOOORP! VWOOOOOORP! VWOOOOOORP! Sound a big blue box appeared a man in a bowtie and a brown suit stepped out.

"This is not typical," The Doctor said. "Peaceful integration requires effort not time. Look at India, South Africa or North Ireland all of them where occupied for well over a century and hostilities didn't just spontaneously end after one century. Integration needs people working to ensure quality of life and equal application of the law for all. Ozai's rule would have had the opposite effect and caused racial friction. Even if the Governor was more enlightened his appointment to this position is grossly out of place and could only mitigate things that would have come down from above him."

Then the doctor got back in his Tardis and it disappeared with a VWOOOOORP! VWOOOOOORP! VWOOOOOORP!

"Okay so when you look at it this is actually more suspicious then heart warming." Sokka said.

 _One more Scene to come_


End file.
